


How Could I Say No?

by Shriyuki



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Overstimulation, School Uniforms, dating au i guess, taro is a great lover, the others are only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shriyuki/pseuds/Shriyuki
Summary: Ayano did some very bad things in her life.Being around Senpai really didn't help the small feeling of guilt in her stomach, now that they were dating at all, but she wouldn't trade him for anything.She could keep her guilt and fear to herself. As long as Senpai would touch her like this.
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Taro Yamada | Senpai
Kudos: 34





	How Could I Say No?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting smut to ao3 and English is not my first language so sorry if there are any mistakes!
> 
> Basically, Taro and Ayano are dating, Taro has graduated and Ayano is a last year at Akademi.
> 
> Sorry this was a bit short, i wanted to post something vanilla for the first fic.
> 
> fluffy smut!

Ayano did some very bad things in her life. 

She might have poisoned Osana accidentally, might have manipulated Amai into leaving Senpai alone, might have driven Kizana to suicide, might have ruined some other people's lives... 

But she mostly chose to be pacifistic? And everything she did was for a good cause?? 

Being around Senpai really didn't help the small feeling of guilt in her stomach, now that they were dating at all, but she wouldn't trade him for anything. 

She could keep her guilt and fear to herself. As long as Senpai would touch her like this. 

Ayano was laying on the couch, legs spread and skirt hiked up, the love of her life sitting -still clothed,unfortunately- in between them, grinding his core against hers. 

She was losing it, the room too hot and the feelings too much, but she would take it for Senpai. Whimpering softly, she began to imagine how he would feel inside of her. They have done this before, but her Senpai never really gave her what she wanted before working her up first. She agreed it felt better that way, but sometimes she wants to just rip away her panties and jump on him, make him move, make him forget. 

That's why she mostly surrenders,though. He's suffering this much because of her, and she can't bring herself to say no when he wants foreplay. The presence of him, when she realizes what he wants, is enought to get her wet. But when it feels so good and its her precious Senpai's wish, why not let him touch her for a longer time? 

She moaned when her Senpai roughly thrusted forward. God, he knew how to move. Knew how to make her quiver and cry, tears of pleasure and all , and she can't wait for him to finally devour her. 

At the first stages of their relationship, it was hard to initiate or accept physical contact from her Senpai. Ayano was simply way too lovesick, way too shy and sensitive. She would have to bite her tongue to muffle her whimper, when Taro would do something as simple as touching her arm. He quickly noticed it, however, and used it to his advantage. Used it to give her way too little and way too much at the same time, almost teasing her. She remembers her first time with him, remembers how she finally unraveled and her empty house was filled with her voice. Her senpai learnt quickly after that, doing everything to make her experiences better and better, while she got used to the feeling of it. She's still too responsive, too needy, too sensitive... But she's learning to control her feelings. 

Besides, who wouldn't have a hard time keeping their cool with someone as good as her Senpai? 

Senpai silences her thoughts when he kisses her neck. She moans, unashamed and wraps her legs around his waist, pressing herself against him to feel the delicious friction against the fabric of her panties. 

With the way her skirt is hiked up, she only needs to get some clothes off her Senpai to feel him even more against her panties. She touches the top of his pants, then moves up to his shoulders to gently poke him, and he gets the message. 

He takes off his pants, and has to lean back from her to do so. Once he is left with his boxers, he comes back down to continue teasing her. She frowns when she realizes he's not about to take off the rest. She forgets about it, however, when her Senpai kisses her and resumes his rhythm. The pressure is much more intense, to the point where she can almost feel the heat coming from him. She moans into his mouth when she realizes how erotic the scene is. She still has her stockings on, creating a contrast to her pale skin, her legs are spread wide and her lower half is practically naked besides her underwear. The love of her life has a grip on the underside of her legs in order to keep her lower half pressed to him, his lips on her neck covering snow white in purple... 

Maybe they are destined to be together after all? She can't really understand why else their bodies would mold so well together. 

She pulls away from the kiss to stroke the hem of his boxers and looks at him. He smiles, not in the boyish or charismatic grin Budo Masuta or Fureddo Jonzu would pull off, but rather in a way that is small and geniuine, like how she is used to. 

He doesn't keep her waiting for long, and takes off his boxers , tossing them somewhere in the room. Ayano doesn't dare let it take her attention from him. It feels like he would dissappear if she looked away for too long. 

Feeling bold, she traces her hand from his stomach, feeling his warm skin, to his member. She gently ghosts her hand over it, before taking it in her hand and rubbing softly. Her Senpai is looking at her hand, and his serious expression looks extremely beautiful on his pale face. Senpai is more pretty than handsome, she thinks. He is way too pleasing to look at, his facial structures sharp and smooth at the same time. He opens his mouth at the sensation of Ayano's hand, but he doesn't make a sound. He's always quiet, Ayano thinks. In his ordinary life or bed, he always expresses his feelings with his actions, or his eyes. Ayano makes sure to use every trick she learned, speeding up and giving him long strokes, and he closes his eyes. 

She shifts to get up from to couch, to kneel in front of him, but he doesn't want her to do that. Her senpai always focuses on her rather then himself, which is not what she prepared herself for, expecting to be the willing girlfriend that would give her Senpai all the pleasure he demanded, but she can't really complain about the circumstances. Instead of letting her get up, he slides from his position down her body and between her legs. He runs his hands down her body, just feeling her up rather than groping. He positions her legs on his shoulders, and puts his right hand on top of her panties. He softly rubs her down with two fingers, mindful not to be too rough from the start. The fidgeting from before returns to her, and he has to put his other hand on her belly to keep her still. Ayano whines while her Senpai keeps rubbing her with her panties on, trying to calm her down a bit before he decides to proceed. He applies a bit more pressure, and she almost tears her panties in half in frustration. 

Taken aback from her reaction, Senpai lets Ayano take her underwear off, and leans back down after she does so. Sensing she has had enough teasing, he spreads her legs with his hands. He gently touches her, just above her clit, not quite touching but close enough to make her breathe louder. Then he starts rubbing her there, gentle but in an unrelenting rhythm and she whines and throws her head back. Senpai's fingers are elegant, soft and they know exactly how to touch her. She struggles to keep her legs open now, the pleasure too much and her body too fidgety, but she does her best. He uses two fingers to rub her down in small, fast circles. Seeing her struggle, he presses his other hand on her waist firmly to keep her still, and she can still feel the grace in his movements. He wasn't even in her, he didn't even touch her for that long but she still felt like she was on the edge. 

She breathes heavily,grabbing the couch and places her other hand over her eyes, not knowing how to handle her feelings. Senpai doubles his efforts, though he's still mindful not to hurt her (which, she knows for a fact that, he could very well do if she asked him to) ,and she moans shakily. Her legs start to tremble as she gets closer to her climax, and she can only keep them spread thanks to his hand. She grabs his wrist, not stopping him, rather holding onto him. Her back arches, her choppy moans sounding like muffled sobs, when Senpai decides to grind his fingernail against her. That does it for her, and the waves of her orgasm crash through her while Senpai rubs her through it. He looks like he's trying to soothe her, but inside she knows his intention is to torture her. 

He keeps rubbing her even when it's over, and she doesn't dare try to shake his hand off of her. She scoots back, however, and Senpai's hand follows her, and she honestly wants to cry. He rubs her in small circles, her wetness making it more intense, and it's definitely too much for her. Her sobs are louder now, her glazed eyes now fully at attention as she shakes her head from side to side. He looks focused, determined as he waits for something, and of course she gives him what he wants. 

"T-taro...It's too much." 

And his hand is no longer on her. He comes up to her face when she kisses him unexpectedly. He looks surprised, looking up to her as she giggles. He looks so innocent, she thinks, as if he wasn't rubbing her like that seconds ago. The memory sends a spark down her lower body, and she tries to ignore it. It's Senpai's turn, after all. She hugs him one last time and pushes him back on the couch, then straddles him. 

Time to prove other girls aint shit.


End file.
